Danger
by Iluvbook101
Summary: Tobias and Tris go on a date. Tris is in danger. I revised the errors. Re-read it now.
1. Surprises

Tris and Four were sitting in dauntless compound.

"Come on Tris, just one date?" asked Four.

I said, "Fine, Four but I get to pick the place."

"Where might that place be'' Four said.

"How bout Donvans'' I said.

"Sounds good" he said.

Four takes his keys and leaves the door open on the way out. "Gosh, I hate when he does that!" I get into bed I think about my date with Tobias and how nothing can go wrong. When I woke up, I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I looked in the mirrior and I said to myself "Oh,my hair looks terrible." I decided that I should just put it in a bun. I grabbed my black leggings and black t-shirt and put them on. I put on my favorite black combat boots. I walked out the door but I ran back and grabbed an apple first. I closed the door behind me.

"Just the girl I was looking for" Tobias said.

"Should we walk or take a cab?"said Tobias.

"I think we should take a walk. It's more peaceful."

Tobias laces his hands with mine. When we got Donvans, the was line long. Donvans had become popular over night. There was a sign directly above the name of the store. Tobias pointed to the sign "Look, the sign said Donvans fortunes really come true."

"Tobias, you really don't believe this mumbo jumbo," I said.

"Maybe" Tobias said. Someone began tapping my shoulder. When I turned around, I saw a frail old lady.

"Yes m'am" I say sweetly.

"Deary, the fortunes really do come true. So I would advise you not to open any of the fortune cookies." said the old woman said.

"Yeah right!" I said.

"Suit yourself!" she says.

We walk in we get seated right away. "What can I get you guys" the waitress says. I answered that we will have two Dr. Peppers.

"I'll have the chow mein with the fortune cookie." I said.

"I'll have what the lady is having" Tobias said.

"Ok" the waitress said.

The old woman slowly walks up to the table. "I warned you girly and now you will have to pay the price" she said.

"What is she talking about Tris?" Tobias said sounding concerned.

I look at Tobias and say "It's nothing!"

I turned to the old lady and said curtly, "NOW SHOO!" The old woman walked away.

"Your food is ready" the waitress said.

" I"ll open my cookie first " I said uneasy.

"Ok" Tobias said.

As I open it I think I made a mistake. But I started opening it so I guess I should finish it. The words read** "YOUR LIFE IS IN DANGER! TELL NO ONE FOR YOU MAY PAY THE PRICE." **I think back to what the old lady said. Could this be so. Then, the words fade away from the paper. I hear in my head the creepy voice of the old lady "I warned you girly," as my world fades away.

* * *

**Hey guys, this is my first story. Please tell me what you think. Please review: Should I keep it going? Thx!**


	2. Awakening

I wake up from my daze. I had fainted. Where am I? I look over to the left and I see Tobias standing by my side.

I ask him "Where are we?"

He responds, "We're in the hospital Tris. You need your rest so stop talking."

Just then, I see the old lady's head in the window of my hospital room. I panic! Its the old woman from Donovan's.

"What do I do? I don't want her near me," I think to myself.

The woman walks in the room. I nearly have a heart attack. Somethings different about her. She's wearing a nurses uniform now. How can this be? She walks to Tobias and asks him to leave. She says that she needs to do some procedures. Tobias says OK.

I quickly scream "Stay Tobias!"

The old lady in the nurses uniform leans over to Tobias with evil eyes and says "LEAVE!"

Tobias freaks out and runs out of the room. He doesn't know what to do. The old lady locks the door. I'm hooked to the bed. I can't move. There's no where to go. She creeps closer. I know this is the same lady from the restaurant but I'm not sure. She moves closer. I see that her name tag reads FRAN.

She leans over near my ear and whispers the words "I warned you!"

NOW I'm certian! IT'S HER!


	3. Chapter 3

** Tobias walks in the room. Fran walks out of the room like nothing had happened. I motion for Tobias to come over.**

**"Tobias I like you and all but this isn't working out"I say.**

** Tobias looked like he was shot in the face.**

**"Tris what do you mean" He said calmy.**

** "I can't tell you"I Say. I know I 'm going to regret this but I have to say this for his own good.**

** "Tobias get out of here don't you get it".I say**

**"I hate you Ionly went out with you for pity".I say.**

**"Tris "Tobias says.**

** I rip the wires from my arms and grab my bag. I have to get out of the other part of the note said I have to get out of town.**


	4. Chapter 4

I felt bad for saying those things to was the only way I could think of for him to leave me alone, so I could leave town. My thought are interrupted by an old man tapping me.

" Miss do you have any spare change"The old man begged.

"No "I said.

THe old man walked away sulking.I never really thought about leaving Chicago till now. I did'nt think I would have to leave behind so many loved ones. I cross the street and I am stopped by blinding lights and a car is barreling toward me. I am pushed out of the way by someone passing I look up at savior I realize its someone I have met many times before.

"Uriah"I say shocked


	5. Chapter 5

Uriah I think my one of my best friends.

"TRIS"Chirstina and Uriah say in unison.

"Chris" I say leaping up and hugging the both of them.

"How did you guys find me"I ask.

They give each other nervous glances.

"Well Tobias told us to keep an Eye on you" Uriah says.

"WHAT"I yell.

Before they can say something the driver of the car gets out. I nearly have a heart attack.

FRAN.


	6. Blood

"UHHH Tris do you know this woman"Christina says.

"NO"I say.

"Are you sure because she kinda looks like you"Uriah says .

It is true she has long pale blonde hair, dull blue eyes, the same nose ,and she's short. But I have never met her before my trip to the restraunt.

"Well of course we would look alike because I'm her grandmother" Fran says.

"WHAT" I say in utter shock.


	7. Chapter 7

"Grandma how is this even possible" I say.

"I put your mother up for adoption and when she was eighteen she found me "She says.

"But she did'nt want anything to do with me."She says tearing up.

"WHY did u stalk me"I say confused.

"I don't have time explain but we need to go "She said.

"You guys will have to come too" She says to uriah and chirstina.

Sudennly the sky become thick with smoke. People are running, and the sky is full of hovering airplanes, dropping bombs meant to destroy.


	8. Chapter 8

TOBIAS I realize he isn't here.

"Grandma we have to go back" I say.

"FOR WHAT " she screams.

"Tobias" I say.

"WHO" she yells.

"The boy I was with"I say.

"UHH Tris I think we should go"Uriah yells.

"WHY " I snarl.

"Tris it's about Tobias"Chirs says

"What about him" I say.

"Well he died"Uriah says.

My world shatters and it's like something vital to life.


	9. Chapter 9

" What do you mean he 's dead "I say

"Tris he was murdered." Chirstina says.

I turn and walk in the direction Fran who has gone pale.

"What did you to him " I yell.

Its takes everything in me not to push her off the plane.

Uhhh"Fran stammers.

She lunged at Christina and pushes off the plane..

Luckily she was able to grab on to it.

Uriah and I lunge and try to pull her up but she slips and falls to her death. Fran used this as a chance to get away. I cant but I brake down crying


	10. Chapter 10

"What has she done"I yell.

"Ha Ha"Uriah laughs.

"What so funny "I ask.

"It's so funny that you thought Fran was your grandma ,and you thought Chris and I were your friends."He says.

"What are you talking about Uriah"I yell.

"Tobias isn't really dead he might as well be"Uriah booms.

"He is being tortured every second of the day"Uriah says.

"He thinks your dead too"Uriah booms.

He kicks boxes around as he moves to the window.

"It's not a lie"He says.

"Both of you will end up dead anyway"Uriah chuckles.

In three swift movements he is near me. He pulls a pocket knife and aims for my heart, but I move out of the way.

I grab the heaviest thing I can find and throw at him. I wince as I move forward. I knocked him out cold.

I don't know how long he will be out ,but it is a chance for me to escape. So I take it.


	11. Chapter 11

I walk wobbly towards the nearest restraunt.I have not walked on solid ground in days which makes it harder to walk steady.

The first shop I am near looks distasteful so I just choose McDonalds.

When I walk in peoples eyes follow me.

"What"I say.  
"Mom why does that girl smell"A little girl asks.

I realize I have not showered in days,and that I am covered in dirt.

I rush to the bathroom.

I see that I have a cut above my eye brow thats starting to blister.

I clean and I clean but it looks worse.

It is as good as it gets with soap and water.

I order a Coke and Big mac.

I sit at the table near at the window.

I put my face on my palm and and look out the window.

What I see Startles me.

"Tobias " I say.

He looks horrible Covered in dry blood,thinner and has multiple cuts and bruises.

"Somebody call 911"I yell.

"Oh Dear"Someone says when they look at Tobias.

Others whip out their phones .

I run over to Tobias as he falls to the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

**I just want to thank u guys. Thanks for helping me get 43 reviews and **

**3,609 view thanks.**

**Bye**


	13. Chapter 13

"Leave me alone I dont know any thing" Tobias says squirming.

"Tobias it just a dream"I say soothingly.

Tobias eyes open and looks straight into my eyes. I can not read his expression. After awhile of staring I see his eyes glitter I am in a room.

The room has a foul smell , the room is filled with trash and only has only a bed. I scan the room and see a large figure slumped over and bloody.

As I move closer I realize its Tobias.

"are you okay" I ask.

I dont get answer .

"Hello"I say.

The door open and uriah walks in with a bat.

"Well well"Uriah says walking towards Tobias.

He walks even closer and kicksTobias.

"Stop" I plead.

" What do you know about Tris"Uriah booms.

"Not much"Tobias squeaks.

"Alright let me rephrase you have until I get to 5"Uriah chuckles.

"5...4...3...2..1"URiah chants.

"I dont know anything "Tobias cries.

"PLease dont hurt him'I yell.

But it is as if they cant hear or see me.

Uriah brings the bat down with such force it creates a dull cracking sound when it hit Tobias.

Then I am back in the Mcdonalds.

"Now do you understand 'Tobias says looking up at me.

"WHAT" I yell.

" I knew about fran and Uriah the whole time"tobias says.


End file.
